


They Grow Here

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angst, Body Worship, Condoms, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Although Dean doesn’t return your feelings, Castiel does and wants to remind you how beautiful you and your body are.





	They Grow Here

Another town, another attractive, thin, bedmate for Dean and another lonely night with ice cream and whatever crappy action movie they had on tv at the motel. It was endless and inevitable. Dean always went home with someone, when he was in the mood to, and it was never you.

‘But of course it wasn’t you,’ you thought to yourself, yanking harshly at the baggy sweatshirt you’d thrown on after your shower, drips of cream from your comfort food, dotting the front. ‘I’m too fat for him to even want to see me naked.’

The door to the room next to yours slammed and it was followed closely by a giggle.

“Guess that waitress said yes.”

Glancing over at Sam, you nodded. Shuffling off to the bathroom before tears clouded your vision.

Two weeks later and you were four drinks in, Sam, Dean and Castiel sitting around with you, enjoying the free drinks some poor bastard was paying for to celebrate his promotion.

“I need another drink.”

“You sure about that, Y/N/N?” Dean inquired. “You got that look in your eye like you’ve had too many and might go home with someone you’ll regret tomorrow.” He laughed and you huffed at his amusement.

“Only guy I ever wanted to go home with is you. And we both know I’m way too fat for you to even fuck me with Sam’s dick.” You drowned your glass quickly before you even realised the words that had come out of your mouth.

Dean choked on his beer and stared at you in shock as Cas sat silently across from you.

“Maybe it is time to go home, Y/N.” Sam leaned towards you and started taking your coat off the back of your chair.

“Yeah, probably good idea. Wow, I’m drunk.”

It took you a moment to get to your feet and you snatched your jacket from Sam before practically running away for the exit. But before you even made it out the door Dean said something that would have tears leaking from your eyes for the rest of the night.

“She’s like my not so little sister.”

Rain fell in heavy sheets as you walked as quickly as you could back to your motel room. You felt so stupid, your stomach in a knot from uttering such words in front of Dean, Sam and Cas. How could you be so dumb and open your big fat mouth like that. You’d been friends with the Winchesters for most of your life and since you were 13 you’d had a crush on the eldest. Keeping that a secret had been the hardest thing about hunting with them and now everyone knew how you felt.

“I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Y/N! Wait!”

The trench coat covered angel sloshed through a puddle as he made wide strides towards you, the rain plastering his dark hair to his head and dripping down his face.

“Go away, Cas.”

“I can’t do that, Y/N. You shouldn’t walk alone.”

Reaching into your coat pocket, producing a switchblade, you flashed it in Castiel’s direction. “I think I’ll be fine.”

Not backing down, Castiel stepped closer. “I know you will be but I still don’t want you walking alone. You’re upset. Let me walk you back and keep you company for awhile until you feel better.”

Mulling it over you realised you didn’t exactly want to go home alone again. “Okay, I guess.”

When you were safely back inside your motel room, you offered Cas some of your clothes, the mens hoodie and sleep pants coming in handy now that you both had to wait for your clothing to dry in the bathroom.

You curled up on your bed, legs crossed over the other, trying your best to hide your next to naked thighs. All you’d had in your bag that was clean was underwear and a button down plaid shirt, the red and black helping to conceal your hardened nipples from being in the cold rain.

“I know what you said embarrassed you, Y/N, but Dean understands.”

A scoff filtered from your throat. “Oh, I’m sure. His fat ass ‘little sister’ wants to fuck him. I’m sure he can understand that, very well.” Looking down at your fingers in your lap, you picked at the skin along the side of your nail.

“I know you’re upset with yourself and I can’t say Dean doesn’t see you like a sister because he does. But your weight has nothing to do with it.”

“Really, Cas? He called me his ‘not so little sister.’”

“He did. But you didn’t hear what he said after that.”

Rolling your eyes you replied, “let me guess that I’m too out of his league even if he was into fatties.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, he didn’t say that. He said he couldn’t love someone he saw as family and especially because he knows of my feelings for you.”

Your head snapped up so fast your neck popped and you stared at Castiel in disbelief. “Ow. Feelings - you have feelings for me?”

Smiling softly, Cas held your gaze, his azure eyes almost glowing. “I do. Since the day Dean introduced us. Healing those scratches on your arm and that bump on your head, I knew I’d found the one I’d been looking for.”

He reached slowly for your hand, covering your fingers to stop your picking, a tingle of warmth flowing through them as he repaired the small scrapes of damage you’d made with your nails to your flesh.

“I’ve lived and watched humans fall in love and wished there would be a way for me to feel it like they do. Centuries of wishing. Until I met you, Y/N. After a moment by your side, I felt it. I knew, this is how the humans feel when they fall in love. I fell in love with you and I’ve sat back, watching you chase after Dean. His feelings go no farther than friendship but mine,” he squeezed your hands, another surge of warmth filling your body and coming to rest around your rapidly beating heart, “they continue to grow, here.”

A tear slipped down your cheek, landing on your shirt softly before a slow smile crept onto your face. “I had no idea,” you breathed. Pulling one of your hands from his grasp, you reached up, cupping his face, the stubble on his cheek rough on your soft palm. “Thank you, Castiel.” Your words were barely audible before you leaned in, brushing your lips against his pillowy pink ones.

You pulled away, slowly, only a mere couple inches separating your faces.

Cas’ breath fanned warmly across your face as he breathed, “you’re beautiful.”

Those words had always had one effect on you your entire life, they made you cringe before baulking at the phrase. But this time felt different. His words were accompanied by his grace stroking along the curves of your rounded face, down and around your shoulders before caressing the thickness of your arms. You always hated your arms, the extra fat there, your flabby underarms that moved too much for your liking were warmed, swirls covering the flesh so lovingly that your eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re beautiful and I can’t stand by anymore without you knowing it. Without you feeling it.” His grace kept moving, filling your chest and stomach, tingles making you huff out a short laugh as he touched one of the places you hated the most, making it tickle.

“There isn’t a part of this form that wasn’t made to be loved. You, Y/N, were made to be loved.” Castiel closed the gap between your mouths, mapping it out gently as you relaxed even more into his kiss. His hands yanking away the blanket covering you and discarding it.

The feel of his lips, his tongue, his grace was so much and when his arms wrapped around your back and lowered you to your pillow there was no resistance. You moved with him, tangling your fingers with his on your right hand as he held himself on his elbow with the other.

Cas refused to break your kiss, instead using his grace to travel the most sensitive places of your body while he rested in the space you made for him between your thighs. Wisps across your breasts, turning your nipples to stiff peaks, cradling their soft flesh and spreading, almost like kisses over your chest.

You were so caught up on the feel of his mouth and grace you jumped when his hand touched your outer left thigh.

“It’s okay. We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” His fingertips and grace receded slowly and your hand shot out to stop him.

“No. I’m okay, I just wasn’t expecting that. Please keep going.”

Staring down at you with his shockingly blue eyes and dark lashes, butterflies bloomed in your belly and a shiver ran down your spine.

“Make love to me, Castiel. Please?”

He took his fill of your face before moving his hand back to your thigh, keeping his gaze on you as he traced up to the tail of your shirt, adjusting his body until he could thumb open the bottom button. Cas worked his deft fingers up the center of your flannel, exposing your cool flesh and warming it with his hand. When he reached the button under your breasts, he stopped.

“Is it okay to continue? I’d like to take it off and see you.”

A dark cloud of nerves filled your belly but Cas’ soft eyes reminded you that he wasn’t going to look at you in disgust. He thought you were beautiful and seeing you shirtless wouldn’t change that.

With a nod, Castiel popped the remaining buttons and spread his palm until your shirt fell open and he exhaled at the sight of your naked flesh.

“Gorgeous.”

He stole your breath as he skimmed over your chest, pushing fabric off each of your shoulders until your shirt was trapped under your back, which he helped you remove to lay crumpled on the floor.

His eyes danced over your skin as he traced every curve, setting you on fire with arousal as goosebumps bloomed along your flesh.

“Every inch of you was made for me. So soft, beautiful, and worthy of more love than I could give in a million lifetimes.”

It was like he was speaking to himself more than you and you let out gasps of delight as he traced the edge of your panty line.

“This is still okay, right?” His fingers just barely grazed your covered core, your hips bucking up to meet him.

“Yes. Dear god, yes.”

Cas laughed, “let’s not talk about my father right now.”

“Sorry.”

Your giggled apology was short lived as Cas slipped his hand beyond the elastic of your underwear, his fingers sliding over your puffy sodden lips, his middle sinking between to find your clit already swollen and covered in your arousal.

“You’re enjoying yourself already. I haven’t even done anything.”

Cas couldn’t be more wrong, he’d done plenty with his mouth and his grace but now with his fingers caressing your cunt, finger inching towards your opening before slipping in and making you groan aloud, agonizing bliss.

“Close your eyes and just feel.”

As you followed Castiel’s instructions, you felt something warm join the lone finger inside you, heating slowly and expanding until you felt pleasantly full as he fucked you leisurely with his grace and digit.

Your sweet spot was an easy target for your winged angel to find and he toyed with it until that fire you felt over your body focused between your legs and exploded outward. Castiel’s name a cry on your lips.

He had watched you the whole time and a flush covered your exposed parts as he pulled himself away from you.

“I’ve never see you more beautiful than I have just now.” He pulled his borrowed hoody off, leaving it on the floor and standing to remove his tented pants. “You glow when you orgasm. Every piece of you bright with beauty.” He stilled his movements, his thumbs tucked into the sides of the elastic waist pants. “Dean always told me to use protection in situations like this. I don’t want to hurt you in anyway.”

“I don’t have any. But Sam might, in his bag.”

Cas nodded and walked around the far bed, near the door, crouching until he retrieved a gold foiled packet.

With a raised brow, you asked, “will that fit? I’m pretty sure those are for not so average sized guys.”

Pushing his pajamas over his sharp hips and down his thighs had you swallowing thickly.

“Nevermind, it’ll fit.”

Castiel smirked and tore the package open and letting the wrapper flutter to the ground before reaching for his erect member. Watching as he rolled the latex down slowly, you clenched your thighs together in want, fingers gathering the sheets.

He knelt on the bed beside you, reaching for your waist and taking hold of the hem of your underwear and pulling them down, your ass lifting to accommodate him as he slid them off your legs and tossed them away.

A wave of nerves rolled through your body as Cas took his fill of your naked form, at the rolls and the stretch marks, his tongue wetting his lips before he gazed into your eyes.

“Thank you for letting me see you like this.” He adjusted his position, nudging your knees apart to make room for him to rest as he leaned forward to distribute his weight over you. “You are beautiful and you make me very aroused.” His cock was trapped between your bodies, jerking in the confined space as he brushed his lips over yours. “Can I make love to you, Y/N?”

“Yes.”

Cas shifted and moved his hand between your bodies, moving his tip until it was at your entrance and sank into you slowly. His grace had stretched you but his shaft was more solid and pushed at your slippery walls with it’s girth and you blew out a breath at the stretch of your channel. Your hands coming up, bracing themselves against the firm muscle of Castiel’s bicep.

“Wow,” you breathed.

Castiel buried himself to the hilt and remained there, waiting for you to make the first move before continuing.

“Move, Cas. Now.” You rolled your hips up to emphasize your point and Castiel took your words immediately turning them into actions.

His first thrust was like a punch to the gut of pleasure, his length  nudging your sweet spot as his public bone ground into your clit. After a few slow strokes, Cas picked up a steady rhythm, pounding into you at a fast and clipped pace, pushing you towards another climax that you knew was going to send you over hard.

“That feels so good, Cas.”

“Will it feel even better if I did this?”

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise when he latched his mouth onto your left nipple before using his grace on your right. The combined stimulation with his movements inside you feeling like heaven.

“Let go whenever you want to, I’ve got you and I’m never letting go.”

You aren’t sure which happened first, your heart exploding with newfound love from the man above you or that bliss that rippled through your core so hard your vision faded. But you let it flow through you, consuming you as Castiel kept going, never letting you rest as another wave crashed over you.

“So beautiful. I love you, Y/N,” Cas murmured as he tucked his head into your neck and started to shake, his own release filling the latex wrapped around him as he rutted inside you.

Hot puffs of air on your overheated skin felt almost nice, the sweat that had gathered there cooling with Castiel’s breath until his weight started to be too much and you pushed the heel of your hand against his shoulder.

“Can’t breathe, Cas.”

“Sorry.” He rolled away, leaving you feeling empty but not alone as he reached for your hand to hold for a few moments at your side. “I should throw this away.” Cas turned to look at you briefly before releasing your hand. “Once I am back, I’d like to hold you until you fall asleep.”

A yawn ripped from your lips, followed by a laugh. “I’d like that.”

Cas walked away, going into the bathroom as you heard the door open next door.

“Better leave them tonight, Sammy. But, I call bed since it’s my room.”

“Whatever, asshole.”

You laughed and watched as Castiel returned from the bathroom, still naked and unashamed.

“The boys are back. Do you think we should dress so Sam can use his bed?”

“Nah, let them snuggle tonight. Hold me?”

“Of course.” Castiel climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around you after covering you both with the blanket, his naked chest sticking almost uncomfortably to your back.

“Okay, maybe no cuddles. It’s too hot.”

Through the wall you heard, “Whoop! Yeah it is! Get it, Y/N! That’s ma girl!”

“Dean, shut up.”


End file.
